


Things you said when you thought I was asleep

by a_january_girl



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post Episode: s07e15 Chimera, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_january_girl/pseuds/a_january_girl
Summary: post-episode for “Chimera” (and I’m assuming, as I’m sure you are, that they’re already sleeping together by then… )





	

His plane back from Vermont was supposed to land around 7. She thought he’d be back to share dinner with her, but when her calls to his cell phone remained unanswered, she’d finally eaten something without him around 9.30. After a week of greasy pizza on that horrible stakeout, she craved a healthy salad and an avalanche of steamed vegetables. She was also dying to get into bed, to sleep, yes, but also to have Mulder’s strong body wrapped around hers. And she planned on spending the whole weekend ahead of them under the covers, whether they were sleeping or not. 

 

She waited for him after her dinner, trying to not worry about his being late. A delayed flight wasn’t unusual, and even though she was impatient to see him again, she was also fighting to stay awake. She tried reading a book snuggled up under a wooly blanket on her couch to stay alert. But after a few minutes, and without even noticing, she drifted off to sleep and succumbed to the appealing arms of Morpheus, feeling warm and exhausted.

 

She was startled by the hustle of his keys turning in the lock of her front door. She rubbed the corner of her eyes, still heavy with sleep, and numbly sat up on the couch as he was making his way in. 

 

“Hi,” she faintly mumbled with a loving smile. “You’re late,” and her eyes involuntarily blinked with fatigue.

 

“Yeah, sorry… The flight was delayed in Burlington due to maintenance problems. We were stuck in an unmoving plane for an hour and a half before we could take off. And the grandma sitting next to me wouldn’t stop jabbering. I now know more about her family tree than my own! It was horrible, Scully. And of course my phone ran out of battery too...” he trailed off, as if it suddenly dawned on him that his day couldn’t have been as depressing as watching an ongoing immoral ballet through a telescope. 

 

His bag crashed on the floor next to the front door as he stepped in towards her. 

 

“There are leftovers if you’re hungry,” she said, closing her eyes again and reclining against the armrest. 

 

He made his way around the couch and sat next to her, and his hand came up to cup her cheek before he affectionately kissed her forehead. 

 

“God Scully, you should get to bed, you’re exhausted. How long did you stay awake?” he asked, his voice filled with concern. 

 

“At least 48 hours I think. And now I want to stay in bed for at least the same amount of time,” she said, leaning into his touch and hoping he could read the mischief in her eyes despite her weariness. 

 

She was exhausted, but also happy to finally see him again after days spent staring into a human cesspool. His warmth was what she always missed most when he was gone, and she slipped her arms inside his jacket to pull him closer. She buried her nose in the crook of his neck and breathed in with a heavy sigh. She instantly felt alive again. 

 

“I missed you,” she whispered, and kissed the spot where her lips grazed his skin. This raised goosebumps all the way from the hollow of his throat to his ear, and she smiled against his neck, happy that such a simple touch and simple words had that kind of effect on him. “But while you were out experiencing the perfect suburban life, I’m the one who caught up with our Dirty Dames supposed killer. I also finished writing up the case file and the expense reports. I was by myself, Mulder, for days, in that rat hole staring at all these low-lives. You owe me!” she said with an exaggerated pout. 

 

“I missed you too,” he answered, his tone apologetic, as he realized the amount of work she’d been dealing with on her own. He trapped her chin between his fingers and leaned in before he kissed her tenderly on the lips. 

 

She hummed in delight at the sensation of his full mouth against hers, and she tried to hug him tighter, molding their bodies together. But her tiredness got the better of her and she had to let go of his body with an exhausted sigh. Their lips parted and he left loving pecks alongside her jaw, her eyes staying closed with both satisfaction and lethargy. 

 

“I really am sorry I left you alone, ” he conceded while he shifted her body to lift her up in a strong embrace. Her arms around his neck, she cradled into him and curled up like a sleepy kitten, her face lost in the curve of his throat. 

 

Mulder’s warmth felt like home. Nestling against his body, against his glow, his firm chest was the perfect place to rest. 

His presence was so soothing that she almost fell asleep there in his arms as he carefully carried her to the bedroom. She made a final effort in asking him about the conclusion of his case as he gently lowered her petite frame onto the bed. She was drifting off to sleep and his voice seemed distant when she heard him tell her about the monster that the perfectly devoted and loving housewife had become. 

 

It had been so important for Ellen Adderly to take care of her beloved other half. But once she’d realized her husband was a cheating bastard, she’d turned into her own nightmare. 

 

While he was speaking, he gently removed her clothes, leaving her in her panties and tank top. Scully looked at her partner one last time and grinned when he said he knew he’d never make the same mistake as that cop. 

His “I love you, Scully” cloaked her with tenderness and genuine rapture.

 

She found herself tucked in under the warmth and softness of her comforter, her eyes already closed. He joined her shortly after he removed most of his clothes, slipping between the sheets and pressing his whole body onto her back. Her breath was set and heavy when he kissed the soft spot behind her ear and apologized again, but she heard him promise he’d make it up to her. He whispered her name after a minute, but she was too tired, too far gone to even hum back. She just smiled when he murmured... 

  
“Scully… You are so much more than my significant other. You are… my everything.”


End file.
